Happiness is just a Quattro away
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Emilia was young when her parents tragically past away and at the age of three she had to learn to cope on her own. Her Grandmother didn't want her and the only people that Emilia truely wanted in her life now, were Gene, Alex and Molly Hunt.


_**Happiness is just a Quattro away.**_

Authors note - Hi everyone, yes this is another story from me, but not written by me. This story is the idea of my eleven year old daughter Cody, most of the situations you will find the character Emilia in, actually happened to Cody, so a real life story. Please read and review because they would make a very special lady very happy.

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Ashes to Ashes, just own the idea for the story and the character Emilia and any others that arise.

_I never thought at the age of eleven I would be sat here in my bedroom, writing my life story, but well, here I am. I, Emilia Jessica Hunt, love my life now; I have clean clothes, a roof over my head, loving sisters (and an annoying brother) and two parents I dearly love, but my life wasn't always this nice. I started my life- well, from the age of three- an orphan and living with my only living relative, an old grandmother. More about her later._

_I think I should take you back eight years into my past, and then you would better understand where I'm coming from._

Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Emilia Jessica Kirkman and I'm three years old. You may be wondering, How can an three year old sound so mature? Well, that's simply because I am, so I've been told. I have jet black hair, which is curly and flows down to my waist; I've often sat on my hair and got instant whip lash. I have brown eyes and I'm tall for my age; I'm a single child and have two loving parents and one bird, who is an annoying little thing!

It was a cold December; the month of December is generally cold but this was so cold men could freeze their knackers to anything made of steel. I remember spending the day with my parents, on a day trip to London Zoo. My daddy brought me a huge gorilla; the fabric was soft and tickled my chin, and I named him Peppy, after the gorilla we saw at the zoo. Peppy showed me his bum when he went up to his enclosure; my mummy blushed, but there were chuckles coming so loudly from me and my daddy.

We arrived back home late on the tenth of December and we all instantly went to bed; I was tucked under my Rainbow covers and hugged tightly before my nightlight was turned on and my door closed.

I didn't know was this would be the last time I would get a hug or goodnight kiss off my parents.

I awoke to the sound of crackling and could smell smoke; my instant reaction was too get out of bed, Peppy close beside me, and fall to the floor. I reached up and opened my bedroom door but I had to close it instantly as a huge ball of fire crept along the ceiling; I panicked and ran towards my bedroom window, I couldn't open it as my mummy had placed safety catches there three days previously.

It was then I remembered my small red plastic chair. I lifted it up and threw it at the window, causing it too shatter into pieces; I instantly got onto the wooden ledge and look around for somewhere safe. The only safe option was to somehow jump down onto my flat paddling pool without causing myself serious injury. I could see the fire flames coming towards me so I jumped and, thankfully, landed gracefully on my feet. I look up to my bedroom window to find my window frame engulfed in flames- I knew I had had a lucky escape.

I ran down the driveway and ran straight into a tall man with blond hair, walking next to a tall woman with short brown hair; they look straight at me, then the house, and the lady quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Hey sweetheart, you're safe with me."

"My mummy and daddy are still in there, help them!"

"Whereabouts in the house are they, angel?" the tall man asked, walking towards my house. "Bolly, look after her, OK? Sit her in the car with Molly."

"You can't go in there," I screamed. "You will get hurt!"

"I agree, Gene. Let's just radio the station and get some help out here."

The man hesitantly pulled out his radio from his belt, his eyes still on the burning house in front of us. "Right, DCI Hunt to Fenchurch CID- oi, Raymondo! Christopher! Answer me!"

"What happens now?" I asked, looking up into the eyes of this pretty lady, who looked back down at me steadily, her eyes giving nothing away.

All the lady could do was smile at me and rub my shoulder. Flashing lights and sirens told me that help was on the way; my only worry was, were they too late?

"How old are you?" Gene asked me, going onto his knees to be at my eye level."What's your name?"

"Emilia, and I'm three" I reply, hugging Peppy closer to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gene Hunt, this is my wife Alex and in that big shiny car over there is our daughter Molly," Gene replies, smiling at me and rubbing my arm. "You cold?"

"No, thank you, I'm OK," I replied, watching the fire crews suit up and enter my home. "What's happening?"

"Well, those fine men over there are going into the house to find your mummy and daddy," Alex explained, dropping her hand from my arm. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," I replied, my eyes going wide as two fire men bring out my mummy and daddy.

I ran towards the firemen and stopped in my tracks when they laid their burnt bodies on the ground. One shakes his head and I knew that I was now alone.

I turned away, screaming and running into the arms of Alex.

"My mummy and daddy are dead!" I wailed, burying my head into Alex's shoulder."Why?"

"Oh, Emilia, I'm so sorry," Alex replied, rubbing soothing circles along my back. "Here, let's sit in the Quattro with Molly, OK?"

Alex sat with me in the car and I looked into the back seat to see a girl I guess is Molly looking at me; what shocks me next is, Molly holds out her arms for me to go into them."Come here, you," Molly says, pulling me through the gap and placing me on her knee. "You'll be safe with me, while my mum and dad help."

I watched as Alex got out of the car and went towards Gene; I slowly turned my head around to graze into the blue eyes of Molly and I instantly felt safe.

"Molly? Why are you here?" I ask, playing with the zip on her jacket.

"Well, we were out shopping till late and, well, we have to come this way to go home," Molly explained, tickling my chin. "My mum spotted the house on fire, so we stopped. My mum and dad got out and there you were- oh, I forgot,what's your name?"

"I'm Emilia, and this is Peppy," I replied, showing Molly my gorilla. "Do I go home with you now?"

"I don't know; Dad will probably take you to the station, and then what happens from there I don't know."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Sure thing, Emilia. You tired?" Molly asks as I shake my head as a no, but still I yawn "Fibber, come on. Lie down on me and rest, that's a good girl."

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"Not a chance!"

Once again, I feel safe in the embrace of Molly; the gentle beating of her heart sends me to sleep.

I found my best friend on the worst day of my life.

To be continued …

Thanks for reading and leaving your review, I must point out once more that this written by my eleven year old daughter and is based on true events.


End file.
